


The Thing Is..

by jrrin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaDia is pure, Confessions, Cute, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrrin/pseuds/jrrin
Summary: Chika and Dia decided to confess their love for each other on the same day. You and the others formed a plan to make it all memorable.





	The Thing Is..

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I wrote and shared here on AO3. It might be bad but constructive criticisim is accepted.
> 
> Text in bold means it is spoken in English. Ofc, only Mari's dialogue has this.
> 
> Bold texts are also dialogue for calls.

It was a chilly morning, Chika wore an outfit that's not one of her usuals, she wore it this day and this day only. "Why?" is the question you might ask, well the reason is that she is about to confess to a special someone. A person that she loved since she met her.

"Alright, Takami Chika _._ You can do this, just calm down. In goes the confidence and out goes anxiety."

She tries to calm herself down as her cell phone vibrates. It was a text message from her dear friend. It read,

> eyeyey, good luck on ur confession today. im rooting for u :DD

> dont forget, we meet up at the aquarium uwu. dont mess this up pls, ganbatte!! i'll b waiting here 4 u two.

Chika had a small smirk on her face. She replies to her friend and sent,

| geez, You-chan. ik what im doing dkkdjdjd. Im trying to calm down y'know, im nervous af. i'll do my best tho hehe ;PP

> ey, dont be nervous. ur Takami Chika! she's never nervous. in fact, she's the strongest person i know. shes even stronger than me uwu

| AM NOT STRONGER THAN U. YOU-CHAN IS STRONGER, NOT ME.

> hush now, child. u have a confession to uh.. confess. ur gonna b late, just- GOOD LUCK AND JAA NE!

| aaaaa ur right im gonna b late, see ya l8r senchou.

> dont mess things up u big ball of sunshine. bye :3

Chika released a small chuckle and placed her phone in her small shoulder bag. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, checking if there's some dirt on her face or if parts of her hair are flying away. She took the chocolates and flowers she bought just last night. As she's walking towards the door, she looked back indoors for the final time and went out.

"I'm gonna make this day the most memorable for us."

* * *

Ruby was feeling unsure of everything, it's because she was told that Chika was confessing to her older sister, Dia. At first she was shocked, surprised, flabbergasted, dumbfounded. She never really expected someone as energetic and somewhat of a goofball as Chika would like someone so graceful and matured as Dia. She asks the same thing about her sister, how did they both fall for each other? Maybe opposites _do_ attract. Who knew that they'd fall in love, nobody could even guess!

The 1st year knew that this day would come eventually, she just didn't know that it would come by so fast. She was walking and wandering around, she didn't know what to do or think anymore. Of course as Dia's little sister, she was happy that her sister decides to come clean and tell Chika what she truly felt. She was just too shocked to realize that they both liked each other.

"Ruby? C-can you come here? Your onee-chan needs to ask you a favor. A-a request perhaps." Her older sister called for her as she came near.

"What is it onee-chan? Did something happen?"

"If this confession doesn't go well, I-I want you to comfort me. I can't bare to handle the pain if Chika t-turns me down." Dia looks down with a sad smile on her face. Ruby reassured her sister that everything will go well, she _knows_ that it'll go well - and she'll make sure of it. She embraces her older sis - to which she gave back - and replied,

"Don't worry about that, onee-chan. I'm very certain that Chika-chan feels the same about you. So don't think that you'll be turned down. You can do it, and I'm sure that you and her will be a lovely couple. Ganbaruby, onee-chan!" Ruby broke the embrace and did her 'ganbaruby' gesture.

"Thank you, Ruby. I _will_ ganbaruby! I don't know what I'd do without you, honestly. I'm grateful to have a sister like you." Both once again hugged each other.

"Well, I won't do _that_ much today. Right now, you'll count on yourself. Chika-chan won't say 'no' to you. Well, time's ticking. Go to your sweet and tell her those three words you've always wanted to tell her." Ruby cheered for her sister and broke the hug. She gave the older one a smile and a wink.

"I guess I will. I'll be heading off now. Are you sure you're not coming with?" Dia grabbed her cell phone and a few bucks to buy a small present for Chika and head towards the front door

"No, I'll be there later. See ya, good luck!" She waved her goodbye as Dia left the house. Ruby whispered to herself,

"Time flies by so fast, I'm so proud of her."

* * *

"Kanan! Goodest of mornings, m'lady."

"Good morning Mari, where are the others?"

"Don't worry 'bout them! Everything will turn out well for Chikacchi and Dia-chan today. I **promise** you that!"

"You better make sure of it, don't let both of them know of this _other plan_ that we're doing for them or I won't speak to you for two entire months."

"Pssh, you can't do that. I'm **irresistible and unavoidable!** You can't possibly pretend that I'm air for two months!"

"..."

"Kanan?"

"..."

"Kanan? Yahoo, earth to Kanan."

"..."

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

Just around the entrance of the aquarium, You and Yoshiko were waiting for people. Not just any people but, the rest of Aqours; excluding Chika and Dia. They stood there impatiently, constantly checking their phones and wandering around. You attempted to call the others but unfortunately, nobody picked it up. Both know that they can't contact Hanamaru but they know that she'll make it before the other plan initiates.

"Have you contacted Riri?" Asked Yoshiko.

"Already did, she's not answering nor replying."

"Ruby?"

"Hold on, it's dialing."

~~~

**"Hello, You-chan? Onee-chan already left. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, hehe."**

"Ah, it's alright. Are you about to leave as well? We need you here right now before Dia-san and Chika-chan get here."

**"I already left the house I'm on my way right now. Onee-chan went to a store first before going there."**

"I see, well. Chika-chan isn't here still, I hope she doesn't get here first before you and the others - and speaking of others, Hanamaru just came."

**"Nice, what about Riko-chan? Isn't she supposed to be there already?"**

"I know but she's not answering my calls. I have no idea where the heck in Numazu she is. If she gets spotted by Chika-chan and both of them get here at the same time, the plan will be ruined!"

**"We have a plan B right?"**

"Uhh.."

**"Right…?"**

**"..."**

**" _Please_ tell me we have a backup plan."**

"I.. I Don't know if we _do_ have a backup plan. If we don't then we can't do anything. Anyway, I gotta go. I'll see you later, hopefully."

**"Okay, talk to ya later."**

~~~

You sighed as she placed her phone in her pocket. She sat down on the ground and closed her eyes as she thought of a plan B. She didn't really want to ask Mari and Kanan if there even _was_ a plan B if the initial one fails. Does it matter if the plan fails? Eitherway, she knew Chika and Dia will get along even without this unnecessary plan. As she was lost in her thoughts, Hanamaru called out to her.

".. ou-chan, You-chan, You-chan. Hey, Riko-chan's here, zura."

"Wha-.. Huh? Oh! Riko-chan. I thought you wandered off somewhere or got lost."

"I've lived here for months and you expect me to get lost around here?" Said Riko in a deadpan tone.

"Uhuh, yeah. What happened? What was holding you up a while ago that you missed my calls and messages?"

"I gave Chika-chan an idea of course, and by idea; I distracted her. It'll buy us some time. My phone was on silent so I didn't really know you called. I _do_ know that you're getting worried about me being late."

"Does little demon Riri have senses like I, the fallen angel, Yohane have? I'm so proud." Yoshiko gave them a dramatic gasp as Hanamaru rolled her eyes.

"Shut up."

* * *

Dia was at a small accessory store, trying to find a necklace or something that she'd give to Chika if everything goes well. Of course, if it didn't go well then she'll just have to give it to Ruby. Just as she was looking for a present, she saw a person; a strangely familiar one.

 _"C-Chika-chan?"_ at this point she was in a state of panic; she didn't want her to know that she was there, so she hid herself.

"Welcome!" said a clerk.

"Good morning, sir!" Chika greets with a warm smile. Dia - who was trying hard not to expose herself, was blushing uncontrollably.

"May I help you with something? Tell me, young lady, what are you looking for?" politely asked the clerk.

"Oh, I'm trying to find a necklace or a bracelet. I was planning to give it to someone today."

"Ah! A present for a friend or family member, perhaps? Or is it a _special someone_?" Dia flinched at those two words. Who would that be? Does Chika already liked another person? She wanted to guess but she's currently in a difficult situation.

"Well, it's for someone really sweet. I'm going to _confess_ today actually, I want it to be special and memorable."

"Aww, I might be witnessing a young love story. Well, I'll show you some necklaces over here; tell me which ones you'll want." the clerk assisted Chika towards where Dia was at. She reacted quickly and jolted to another section. Chika thought that the girl looked like someone she knew but shrugged it off.

Dia looked so calm and collected on the outside but really, she was panicking and she doesn't know what to do. She tries to not overthink about the conversation that the store clerk and Chika had. She ignored the two and bought the necklace she luckily took before the two got there.

She went out of the store and quickly dashed towards the bus stop. Her only thought is 'I hope she didn't notice' repeatedly. Fortunately, the bus arrived and she stepped in. But then she heard Chika's voice from behind.

"Aah! Wait for me, don't leave just yet please." Chika sprinted from the store to the stop. As she got there, she panted now covered in sweat.

 _"Typical Chika"_ Dia thought and gave out a small chuckle, Chika heard this and looked for who it came from.

"Dia-san?"

_"Crap."_

* * *

Ruby just arrived at the aquarium, then they were complete. They got everything ready, all were anxious of what will happen. They hid this plan from both of them since Chika told You what she felt about Dia, and Dia telling Ruby what she felt about Chika.

"What if something goes wrong?" Ruby asked. Kanan and Mari went silent, they all pondered and wondered.

"Well, if everything goes according to plan. We have nothing to worry about, right, Kanan?" Mari gave them all an optimistic smile. You looked down and crossed her arms.

"We don't have a backup plan, don't we? Chika-chan wants this day to be memorable for both her and Dia-san. We already know that they love each other so, either way, with or without the plan.." You paused.

"... It's still a win." Riko and Yoshiko continued.

"We should've told Chika-chan or Dia-san this other plan before we even thought about it, zura."

"We probs should have. Well i mean, It's too late now, I guess. We already have the balloons and stuff. It'd be a waste if we didn't use them." Kanan scratched the back of her neck.

"Guess we didn't think this through after all." Riko added.

"We wasted a lot of money then." Ruby chuckled.

"No we didn't, we're gonna make this day the best day of Chika and Dia's life. Let's do this, little demons!"

"Aye aye, captain!"

* * *

"Dia-san, it really _is_ you. What are you doing here? I thought you were already at the aquarium with the others." Dia looked at the side and gave a nervous smile. Chika didn't expect her to be late to the 'Aqours meeting'.

"Well.. I, uh.. Took a detour..? Yes, I took a uh, d-detour." Dia couldn't look at the younger girl. She cant tell her a lie, but she also can't tell her the truth.

"A detour? Here? Are you sure?" Chika made a small giggle, which made Dia's heart race.

"Yep, I did that. Totally."

"Kind of strange but okay, I guess?"

The ride to the aquarium was silent. Both didn't speak to each other, probably because they have something to say but couldn't say it just yet. Sitting next to each other did not only make them both nervous; the beat of their hearts just kept getting faster every second. It was as if they ran a marathon.

The ride felt like a lifetime, it was just the two of them alone. Dia already wants this day to be over so that she doesn't have to worry anymore. As the bus gets nearer to the venue, Chika spoke,

"Dia-chan.."

"Y-yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Say, there's this girl... And, she likes this person… Um…"

"Hm?"

"N-nevermind, it was a stupid thing to tell you. I'm sorry." Chika looked away with an embarrassed expression on her face.

"It's fine, you don't have to apologize."

"Why am I so stupid?"

"H-huh? What are you saying? No, you're not."

"I am, ever since I met you, everything started to become a blur. It was unclear to me, I didn't know what to do. I've been saying things at the wrong times, I've been confused. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage to do so."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"The thing is.."

* * *

"Wait, huh? What do you mean the Ucchichi costume is lost?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I TOLD ZURAMARU TO WATCH AFTER IT, THEN WHEN I COME TO LOOK FOR IT, IT WAS GONE."

"Lies, zura. You never told me to watch over it, I was preparing stuff with Ruby-chan."

"WELL, DON'T BLAME ME FOR LOSING IT."

"Yoshiko-chan, calm down. We have a spare one, just don't touch it. I'll handle it."

"It's Yohane, fyi."

"Typical Yoshiko-chan, zura."

You went to check on everything to make sure they're okay. It felt like something was missing. They weren't going to use Ucchichi, though; what kind of confession will it be if a goofy mascot was gonna bounce around and wander off. You double checked if there was something that they missed.

"Teams, check; balloons, check; aquarium lights, check; mikans? Cake? Hotel room- What? Who the heck messed with the list?"

"Isn't it obvious already? It was Mari." Answered Kanan.

"I thought You needed a **little help** on that!" Mari winked as You crossed out the unnecessary things.

"You-chan, we got company." Riko pointed outside the aquarium. Chika and Dia were there already.

"Oh boy, here it goes. Everyone! Go to your places, now. The two are here."

"AAH, I DON'T REMEMBER WHO I'M PAIRED WITH." Ruby panicked as she hid.

"Ruby-chan, calm down. You're paired up with me and Riko-chan, now be quiet. You don't want them to hear you right?" Said You.

"Oh uh, no hehe."

Chika and Dia entered the room, seeing Kanan, Mari, Hanamaru and Yoshiko.

"Where are the others?" Chika asked.

"They're here already, they're just uh.." Kanan couldn't think of an excuse.

"Busy with finding that Ucchichi costume that Yoshiko-chan lost, zura."

" **Yes!** We were just taking a break." Added Mari.

"I told you, it was gone as soon as I looked at it."

"Your fault, zura."

"Grr.."

"Well what are we supposed to do now if they're not yet here? This is supposed to be a meeting." Dia said.

"Yeah, about that." You walked in with Ruby following her.

"It was a lie. The meeting is a lie."

"Instead, we thought that you two should say something to each other." Riko appeared from behind and startled both Chika and Dia.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Chika grinned nervously.

"Something seems a bit off." Dia observed all of their faces, actions and dialogues. She suspects that they planned something that they kept from her and Chika.

"I-I agree with Dia-chan." Chika hid behind the taller girl.

"Wait, 'Dia-chan'? Ara ara, when did you two became so close?" Mari said with a smug face.

"Mari."

"It's joke."

"Chika, you already told her or not?" You tilted her head and took a step forward.

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT."

"Onee-chan, I thought you wanted to tell her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"This day either ends with a happy ending or a heart crushing, tear jerking and depressingly sad end. It's up to you, I guess." Yoshiko said in an inexpressive way.

"What's that for, zura?" Said Hanamaru, pointing at the paper bags that the two girls were holding.

"That's nothing." Both said in unison.

"Pfft, yeah right. As if, you didn't buy them for each other." Yoshiko chuckled.

"You two held it in for a long time now, why not just tell the truth? Come clean and tell each other how you really feel. You two worked hard, we know you've been antsy about this since day one. I'm sure by now that you already know this. You can let it all out now, everything will be alright." Kanan reassured them both.

"Ganbaruby!"

"Well, I don't know what to say." Dia took a quick glance at Chika, who was hiding behind her.

"I guess, we're the same." Chika chuckled.

"We'll be right back, we actually forgot to get something. And, Yoshiko-chan, if you don't find that Ucchichi costume, you're gonna have to pay for that." Said Kanan.

"I didn't lose it, it ran off by itself. It has a little demon in it."

"Ow! Zuramaru!"

They all left Chika and Dia alone there. Just the two of them. It was silent and awkward for both of them. They didn't know what else to say. Chika fixed herself up and stood straight.

"Hehe, sorry for that." Chika coughed a little. Dia didn't move a muscle.

"It's fine, don't worry."

"So, uh.. I said something earlier at the bus did I?"

"As I can recall, yes. You did." Dia walked forward, not looking behind her. Her hands were shaking. You can tell she was nervous.

"I thought I'd tell you at the bus but I didn't have the courage to do so. I felt weird talking about it."

"Why?"

"Because I was talking about me. I like someone but my mouth just kept shut about it. I only told You-chan since she's my best friend. I never knew that someday I'd fall for someone so smart, caring, charismatic, graceful and mature and serious. I thought I'd never fall in love." Chika took a step closer to Dia and felt her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath and continued,

"Some people said that nobody would want me as a girlfriend or a partner. I was too childish, immature and too naïve. I overthink often and try to be as optimistic as I can but.." Chika bit her lip and took another step closer to Dia.

".. I couldn't.." She paused and looked down for a moment as tears form in her eyes. She wiped them off and stayed strong.

".. I wanted to change myself, I wanted to be better than what I was before. You think I can form Aqours just 'cause I wanted to? I knew that I wasn't fit to lead. I always thought that maybe you or Kanan would be leading and not me."

"You're wrong.."

".. You were always the leader. You were destined to lead us. When Mari, Kanan and I founded Aqours, it didn't last long. We quit too soon, we weren't motivated; after two long years, you came and reunited us. I noticed that you were determined to get what you want; you didn't make the same mistake as we did.."

".. You continued to get things done your own way. You found the door to your dreams, you made us realize that we can do anything if we believe in ourselves and work hard for it.."

".. That's what I love about you."

Silence once again filled the area. Chika couldn't think of a good response, she just wanted to hug her. And so she did, without any hesitation.

"I've always wanted to experience how to love. It was unclear to me what the meaning of love really is.."

".. When I met you, my whole point of view of the world changed."

"That's pretty cheesy." Dia giggled.

"Well, yeah but I'm not lying. It did change.. A lil bit." Chika broke the hug as Dia turned around and smiled.

"Just a bit or entirely?"

"You know what? Probably entirely." Chika laughed and Dia did too. The two went silent again but only for a moment. Then, Dia spoke,

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"You're pretty cute." Dia blushed lightly and looked away. Chika grinned at the flirty compliment and replied,

"Says the adorable one herself." Chika paused and continued for a few seconds after,

"I love you, Dia-chan." She said it, she finally said it. She felt so relieved that she can just hop and jump around.

"I.. I love you too." Dia felt her heart flutter just by saying those three words. They were happy, nothing can ruin this moment.

"FINALLY, THEY CONFESSED. OH MY GOD, MY STOMACH WAS FILLED WITH SO MANY BUTTERFLIES." You said as the rest of Aqours all came out with balloons and party poppers.

" **Congratulation!** you two are mar- **ouch!** "

"Best love confession, 10/10, zura."

"I think Riko-chan passed out but congrats, Chika-chan, Onee-chan."

"I'm so proud of my little demons I'm sobbing." Yoshiko said whilst holding Riko up.

"You did it. I knew both of you can do it."

"SO EVERYTHING _WAS_ PLANNED ALL ALONG!" Chika exclaimed. The rest laughed and the two did too.

"We wanted this day to be memorable for you two. Of course a plan like this would be created." Said You.

"I knew it." Dia smirked as she put her arm around Chika's shoulder.

"Wah!" Chika jumped as her face started to flush bright red.

"This could take some time to get used to. Don't worry 'bout it." Dia smiled at the girl that was shorter than her.

"Well, since you two already confessed, are you dating now, zura?" Questioned Hanamaru.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Chika giggled and looked up at Dia.

"What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Wh-what happened?" Riko regained consciousness and tried to stand up by herself.

"Chikacchi and Dia are **married!** " Blurted Mari.

"I ask you to stop these jokes, Mari." Pleaded Kanan.

"You two are dating now, huh? Why not a kiss to celebrate?" Yoshiko suggested.

"Ruby-chan, cover your eyes, zura."

"What? No, it's fine. Trust me."

"This is too much for you so, cover your eyes." Riko grabbed Ruby's hands and used them to cover her eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore, don't treat me like one!" Ruby complained and put her hands down and pouted.

"You're forever a child, Ruby." Teased her older sister.

"I feel like Ruby just got betrayed by her own sister." Kanan joked.

"Yes, I do feel betrayed."

"Anyway, shall we?" Asked the shy Chika.

"Why of course." Dia leaned in closer to the shorter girl and closed her eyes, Chika did too. Then before they know it, they kissed. On the lips. For the first time. Both felt embarrassed but they liked it, they liked this.

"PIGII!" Squealed Ruby. She hid her face as she blushed.

"We told you, but you didn't listen." Yoshiko did a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' sound in her mouth and crossed her arms.

"I'm too innocent, I'm too innocent, I'm too innocent."

"It's okay, zura." Comforted Hanamaru.

"Let's get this **party** started!" Mari shouted.

"Aye aye!" You saluted and popped one of the party poppers.

"We're gonna have to clean all these up when we leave." Said Riko.

"Worry not, helpless little demon. For I, fallen angel, Yohane, will use her magic to assist you with the cleaning." Yoshiko did her fallen angel pose.

"Please do."

You cleaned up the mess she made and the others helped her out. The group went out and head to Mari's house where the _real_ party is. The place was filled with luxurious delicacies that only wealthy people can afford. Let's just say that Mari went all out and got scolded by Kanan.

Overall, the party did well. Everyone had fun and enjoyed. It was like they just hung out but it was kind of different from the usual. It was an end of a boring life for Chika and Dia; it was a new beginning and the start of another chapter in their life.

All is good, and it always will be; nobody can change that.

"Dia-chan.."

There's always a happily ever after.

"Yes?"

Though times can be tough.

"I love you."

There's always someone out there that can help you out.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was pretty cliché, I'm aware of that. But ye, that's it.
> 
> This has 4k words, my hands are shaking.


End file.
